Laws of Motion
by muncchi
Summary: "Every action has an equal and opposite reaction" ... or so they say.


**Okay...my second attempt at driving my muse out. Success? Maaaybe.  
>This is my favourite KHR! pairing. I have a soft spot for nerd love. Durrhurr.<br>Fluff-ish. One-shot-ish. I'm still a loser. Don't hate me. Please.  
>The title, I givesies credit to TornAngelWings. Also kept the ending down there because of her. eoe<br>Enjoy~**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!. I do not own Spanner. I do not own Sho-chan. I would love to, though. I'd lock them up in my closet and  
><em>****_feed them lollipops. :3 /sniggersnort  
><em>****  
><strong>**ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

><p>The redhead clutched his stomach as he lay in bed, groaning now and again when he heard the Cervello knocking on his door; a signal for the women to quit disturbing him. He had sent Byakuran a short message to explain his absence and the Mllefiore boss collectedly excused him. At least that put him in the slightest bit of ease. The White Spell captain sighed, curling up and wrapping the bedsheets over himself. With his eyes shut tight,<br>the distressed expression never ceased to leave his face. His stomach pains were getting worse by the day, and this worried him greatly. Usually, he would endure them, as they always occured when he's anxious and stressed out, and the members of the squads were aware of this. But his sharp mind was warning him that these weren't the same pains he's encountered before. Being absent for a whole week? That's not like Shoichi Irie. He's a technophile. He'll work his ass off and become an insomniac as long as he gets his job done. But recently, all he's been doing is staring at the laptop screen opposite his bed which has constantly been bleeping with a new message from the boss. He was fully aware of how Byakuran acts when one fails to accomplish his tasks. Just because his second-in-command was on sick leave, didn't mean he would stop sending his precious 'Sho-chan' all the heaps of work due once he's in better shape. Shoichi knew that... and this only worsened his shape. But knowing moping wasn't going to help, he sat up and rubbed his temple with the tips of his fingers. Besides Byakuran's pure evilness, what was causing him such pain? He hasn't been himself, he noticed. Of course, he's still an antisocialite who loves nothing more than locking himself in his room with hard-drives and several music CD's as company. But... there was something else.  
>He was certain that there was no event coming up which had him feeling uneasy. He would've been prepared by now, if that were the case. There was something else... something else... something else that was making his stomach churn, forcing his insides to twist and turn and make the redhead moan in agitation. He would've solved the problem by now. He would've calculated all the numbers, all the formulae adding up to the equation. He would've picked out all the details leading to why he was feeling this way. But this feeling... this feeling was different. He had never felt it before. He wrapped his arms around his weak legs, pulling them closer to his chest. Then, he began playing the last few days in his head like a record. His brain scanned through each and every possibility leading up to it. But... nothing. Or, nothing but...<p>

* * *

><p>Nothing but the fact that he had been spending more time than usual with his one and only best friend, Spanner. This was normal, though. Spanner was Millefiore's trusted mechanic, who consulted in Shoichi once he had invented a new machine. Shoichi would advise him on whether the machine was capable of being used, whether there were specific parts that needed tweaking. He's the only man Shoichi can understand. So this was normal, right?<br>Wrong.  
>At the beginning of the week, Shoichi's head was in a mess...<p>

* * *

><p>The redhead ran both hands through his tousled hair, his right eye twitching slightly. The blonde sat behind him, leaned against the back of his best friend as he toyed around with the remote controls, lazy eyes spectating every movement of the new, completed Mosca. He turned his head to the side, blinking once he noticed Shoichi's expression. "'Sup?"<br>Shoichi hastily read through the numbers and letters on the screen in front of him. Once he felt his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose, he pushed them back up with two fingers. He turned around and pointed at the robot's hand. The palms had been encrusted with an 'X'.  
>"You've been waiting for me to tell you when's the right time. Well, try it now."<br>"You... want me to test out the X-Burner copy I've been working on? The one that took me two months to complete... it wasn't easy to retrieve all that information on Vongole's abilities, you know. What if it messes up-"  
>"Just do it, Spanner."<br>The blonde blinked, but nodded his head in response. He wasn't the only one with the brains here, after all. Shoichi's hypothesis never failed, anyways. Even though the redhead had only thought up of the probability of the 'fake' gloves modeled after the Vongola Decimo's actually working on a Mosca, his eyes glowed with excitement and determination. That look was something Spanner could never reject. He trusts Shoichi more than anyone else. And with that thought in mind, he controlled both of the Mosca's arms into the suitable position in order to launch the X-Burner and pushed his finger against the giant, red button sticking out from the remote. The ground began to shake, and several bits and bobs were falling down from Spanner's worktop. They paid no heed to this, as both mechanics had their confident eyes fixed on the Mosca. The Deathperation flames were charging up through one armored hand, while the other hand began releasing the invisible Sky flames for support. With enough power building up in the hand at the front, one "Now!" from Shoichi was enough for Spanner to flick the switch at the side of his remote and set the X-Burner into action. The flames shot out from the Mosca's hand, engulfing the objects in front of it and burning them to a crisp. Just when they thought their jaws couldn't drop any further, the powerful flames even managed to demolish the wall of the basement. Spanner switched the machine to a halt and both men stared at eachother, clearly shocked. They had never thought that they could pull this off. It took a few moments for both to recover as they simultaneously cleared their throats and stood up. Spanner faced his best friend, the badly chewed-up lollipop stick now at his feet. He scratched the back of his neck, pulling the goggles up from his eyes and over his head. "Shoichi..."  
>Of course, the redhead knew what Spanner's response would be. He would thank him for being right. If it weren't for his precise calculations, the X-Burner never would have been successful. He raised his eyebrows and grinned, fixing his glasses again.<br>"Just one small mistake could have set this thing off on the wrong path. If it weren't for you-"  
>"I know."<br>He chuckled, both hands on his hips in self-pride. Spanner laughed, playing along. "Byakuran will be pleased."  
>Shoichi nodded, then placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder with a warm smile.<br>"If it weren't for your lousy engineering, we never would've been able to get this right."  
>The blonde rolled his eyes, smiling back.<br>"I was only keeping the main Law in mind. It was all a breeze once I'd figured out the difficult part."  
>"Hm?"<br>"You know... Newton's Third Law of Motion..."  
>"Ah..."<br>Shoichi understood where Spanner was coming from. He folded his arms and shifted his gaze to the large hole in the concrete next to them. "Every action has an equal and opposite reaction."

* * *

><p>Recalling what happened after that, the redhead flinched and dragged his headphones over his ears, as if trying to block out those specific memories. He gritted his teeth and squealed in pain as another invisible dagger made its way into his abdomen. "Ugh..."<p>

At that very moment, the blonde jerked forward, grasping Shoichi's sides and forcibly pulling him closer. He brought a hand up to slowly remove his thick-framed glasses, discarding them aside. The redhead writhed to make an attempt at breaking free, only to stop himself halfway through gripping onto Spanner's collar when the man answered him, the words brushing against his lips, the hot taste of strawberries clasping onto his tongue. "Correct."  
>As if to reward him, Spanner sealed the answer by locking his lips onto Shoichi's. The redhead's eyes grew even wider; wider than they were once the X-Burner had been unleashed. Wider than they've ever been, actually.<br>He could feel his cheeks burning with a deep scarlet red as he loosened his trembling grip on the other man's uniform. Spanner, in return, tightened his grip around Shoichi, which only set the redhead's emotions spiralling inside him...  
>until they erupted into the pit of his stomach. Spanner heard him mewl and quickly broke free, concerned eyes observing his. Shoichi didn't reply. Instead, he darted out of the room. He ran as far away from the basement as possible. He ran, clutching his stomach and growling in pain. He ran.<br>He ran and left a slightly puzzled Spanner in his place. The blonde fetched a lollipop from his front pocket, tearing the plastic wrapper with his teeth and sticking the piece of candy into his mouth. Sighing heavily, he removed the goggles from his head and leaned down to retrieve his friend's glasses.  
>"Every action has an equal and opposite reaction..."<br>As expected from _him_, he thought with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Shoichi cringed as he remembered the kiss. His best friend, Spanner, had so abruptly kissed him. He could still taste him in his mouth...<br>"No! Bad Shoichi! You didn't like it..." He pulled the covers off himself and sprawled out over his bed, attempting to cool himself down. But it was no use...  
>"Shoichi?"<br>The redhead jolted out from his bed at the sound of the voice opposite the door. He came to a standstill when he heard Spanner knocking again.  
>"I've been trying to get to you this whole week. C'mon, open up."<br>"...so it wasn't the Cervello? I-It was...you?" Shoichi managed to squeak a response with all the energy he had left, unfastening the lock and allowing the door to swing open. A relaxed, as always, Spanner greeted him. In front of him,  
>he held out a pair of spectacles. "I had presumed you kept a spare pair, but just in case..."<br>A shaky hand reached out to take the glasses and shove them in his pocket. Spanner took a step forward, studying Shoichi's face with curiosity.  
>"You look...pale."<br>"You think so?" The redhead grumbled sarcastically, shuffling feebly over to his bed. The blonde followed, sitting next to him.  
>"Not like you to miss a full week. Byakuran's gonna get cranky, y'know..."<br>"I'm fine. Just a bit sick."  
>"Not like you to get sick."<br>"I'm fine."  
>Shoichi's blunt answer was enough to make Spanner think. He blinked twice, closely surveying the redhead who was trying to make the least eye contact possible with his best friend. He noticed this and leaned forward. Shoichi leaned back, clutching his stomach tighter and silently cursing himself.<br>"It was only a test."  
>"Huh?"<br>"Newton's Third Law of Motion... I was only testing it."  
>"...what?"<br>Spanner smiled, trying his best to break the tension.  
>"I was only testing your reaction."<br>"You mean the Mosca-"  
>"I wanted to observe it through a human being."<br>This caused Shoichi to clench his fists and he glared at the blonde.  
>"Y-Y-You could've used some other means of proof! Was that/ really necessary? Spanner, you-!"  
>Shoichi had not noticed the hand which had snaked around his waist all that time he was speaking, causing him to blink at the man in front of him, who was still smiling.<br>"You're such a loser, getting a sore stomach over this. I knew it."  
>"I don't know what you're talking abou-"<br>Another hand had found its way to the hand on the redhead's stomach which had now fallen to his side, their fingers interlocking. He scowled at Spanner, who was _still_ smiling. Shoichi wasn't getting this at all. And it didn't help when Spanner began whispering in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.  
>"Every action has an equal and opposite reaction...but say two apples fell from a tree...both wouldn't land on the same patch of grass, but possibly close to eachother...they would never be the same..."<br>"...everyone knows that, Spanner. What's your point...?" Shoichi was surprised that he could still concentrate with a man this close to him, whispering logic so seductively into his ear.  
>"Say if I tested that Law one more time...for a different reaction..."<br>"Wait, Span-"  
>Once again, the helpless redhead had no time to respond once Spanner pressed his lips onto his, this time with more force. And this time, Shoichi didn't react. But when he did, it was only a swift swing of an arm around his friend's neck. He smiled into the kiss, finally understanding the situation he was in. It didn't take long for the blonde to accept this, and he pushed his weight onto Shoichi, causing him to fall back on his bed and giving both men a more relaxed position to work with. He finally understood, as he closed his eyes and gave way to the tongue slithering into his mouth and prodding his own. He finally understood, as he felt the other man's warm chest pressing against his own, the heartbeat neutralising his stomach pains within the second. The inexperienced, antisocialite finally understood the feeling his anxious stomach had been aching to explore.<p>

Both men pulled away at the same time to catch their breath, ragged breathing echoing through the lab. Spanner sat up, gazing down at his best friend with a satisfied grin. "Told you."  
>Shoichi giggled, turning his head to the side to avoid meeting the blonde's gaze. He was already blushing, and he was sure that giggle sounded more like a snort. This caused him to blush even more, much to Spanner's delight.<br>"To think, the super genius, Shoichi Irie, can't even figure that word out."  
>Shoichi quirked an eyebrow, sitting up.<br>"...what word?"  
>Content with the reply he was expecting, Spanner pushed Shoichi back down on the bed, latching both hands around his friend's wrists and meeting his befuddled eyes.<br>"The noun defining an intense feeling of deep affection towards an individual."  
>Shoichi smirked with a small chortle. "...love, isn't it?"<br>Spanner released his hold on the squirming Shoichi, and embraced him.  
>"Correct."<p>

* * *

><p>And a cackling Byakuran sprinted across the open door with a video camera.<br>Kidding.


End file.
